<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dewi Jenkins: Vampire Slayer by MotherLilith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793136">Dewi Jenkins: Vampire Slayer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherLilith/pseuds/MotherLilith'>MotherLilith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Being Human (UK)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Canon Compliant, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cymru, Dewi Jenkins is Van Helsing, Escape, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, Hurt, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, OP Dewi Jenkins, On the Run, Swearing, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Welsh Character, Welsh Representation, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherLilith/pseuds/MotherLilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2021, and the world has been overrun by vampires. In rural Wales, only one man stands between humanity and the forces of darkness. He is Dewi Jenkins: Vampire Slayer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dewi Jenkins: Vampire Slayer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remember Dewi Jenkins? That annoying vampire kid from s4 ep1 who talks too much? Remember how Tom gives him his van at the end, and he drives off into the sunset while the rest of the Barry vampires perish? Well, this fic is the inevitable consequence. </p><p>*Set in the canon AU timeline where Eve doesn't intervene*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>North Wales, 2021</p><p> </p><p>The sky was slate grey and growing darker by the minute as the sun sank down behind the hills. They’d been walking for miles, and Bethan was soaked through and freezing from the drizzle. She hadn’t even had time to grab a proper coat before they’d made a run for it. She’d been coming back from the market and had smelled them from the end of the street. Bloody vampires. They’d been waiting for her at the house. Thank god she took her emergency supply bag whenever she went out, otherwise she wouldn’t have made it this long.</p><p>“Not far now,” Luke said. “Just over the next hill.”</p><p>“That’s what you’ve been saying since Dolgellau,” Bethan panted.</p><p>“It’s been a while since I been there, alright?” He frowned, “Last time I visited Daf’s farm, I drove. Never had to walk over the bloody hills before.”</p><p>Bethan laughed, and the sound came out rusty. It had been a while since she’d had anything to laugh at.</p><p>“You’re a ghost mate, so you’re not the one having to walk, are you?”</p><p>“Fair play,” he admitted. “How’s your ankle doing?”</p><p>She grimaced and looked down. She’d tripped on a loose bit of rock earlier and twisted it. Luke wasn’t a doctor, but even he could tell it was bruised and swollen. She just hoped that it wasn’t broken, because it was still a ways to go before they reached the safe house.</p><p>“Not bad. Just need to keep leaning on you for a bit, that’s all.”</p><p>She winced, resting against a tree for a moment. “How much further did you say again?”</p><p>“Just over the next hill.”</p><p>They were down in a valley now, not on the road but close enough to make them both nervous. The forest gave some cover from the elements, but with darkness falling it was hard to see anyone who might be sneaking up on them.</p><p>A gust of wind blew through the trees and Bethan caught the scent of something sharp and acrid.</p><p>“Vampires.”</p><p>Luke whipped his head around, “Where?”</p><p>She shook her head. “Not sure, but close.” She looked around but couldn’t see much in the darkness. It was a cloudy night with almost no light from the moon, and they didn’t dare use torches.</p><p>She heard a whistle to her left.</p><p>“Here girl, here little doggy.” Shadows slid from behind the trees, two, three of them. She heard their footsteps soft on the layer of pine needles that coated the ground as they stalked towards her.</p><p>“Fuck.” She cursed, pulling a stake from her bag and handing another to Luke. “Stay close ok? And if they take me…you know what to do.”</p><p>Luke swallowed. “I don’t know if I can do it, Beth.”</p><p>“You have to, you know what they’ll do to me otherwise. I won’t let them take me alive.”</p><p>He nodded resolutely, “Ok.”</p><p>She readied herself to attack, bracing herself with one hand against the tree. Three on two. Any other day, she’d take those odds, but right now she could barely stand. Luke was trying his best, but he wasn’t a fighter, and could only just about hold the stake in his shaking hand.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a flash of light and she saw the three vampires illuminated against the trees. They whipped around with a hiss as a van hurtled out of nowhere, speeding towards them and stopped just before hitting a tree stump.</p><p>One of them approached the door, and got it slammed in his face as it opened. The force of it knocked him to the ground, and a figure jumped from the van and staked him. The vampire cried out as he was dusted, and then another was running towards the figure. The figure whirled, his long dark coat billowing around him, and caught the vampire just as it reached him. The two struggled for a moment before the figure plunged a stake through its chest and let it fall to the ground.</p><p>“It’s you!” The last vampire growled, backing away. “You’re the one came after us in Machynlleth! Broke into the Plas and killed Gethin singlehanded, you did!”</p><p>The figure twirled a stake in one hand, but when he spoke his voice was light and amiable.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry about that, but he was going to ship the whole town off to Shrewsbury Work Camp, and I just thought, hold on, that’s a bit much that is.” He paused, tilting his wide-brimmed hat as if considering. “Must have made a right mess of the carpets, all that dust is a bugger to clean up. Trust me, it gets everywhere. In my coat, my hair, even my eyebrows! It’s worse than when we’d come back from the beach and my mam would complain about us getting sand in the car. Mind you, now I know how she felt because I can never get it out of the ruddy van! He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “It’s not much to look at, but a friend gave it to me, and I likes to keep it in order when I’m driving around in it day in and day out- hey, watch it pal!”</p><p>As he’d been talking, the vampire edged towards Bethan and now made a grab for her. It knocked the stake out of her hand and wrapped a hand around her neck.</p><p>“G-get away from her!” Luke shouted, but the vampire ignored him.</p><p>“Stay back, Jenkins! I’m warning you, or I’ll strangle the bitch.”</p><p>Dewi stepped forward, “Oh! there’s no need for language like that. That’s disrespectful to women, that is.”</p><p>“Drop the stake, Jenkins!”</p><p>“Alright, calm down.” He lowered it to the ground, “We all just need to take”- he grabbed the stake from Luke’s hand and without hesitation, plunged it straight into the vampire’s heart- “a breather.”</p><p>The vampire crumbled to dust around Bethan, who sank back against the tree. Luke rushed to her side, “Are you ok?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think so,” she managed. She turned towards the man Jenkins, who up close looked more like a skinny boy dressed as Van Helsing. His strange appearance was completed by a stained graphic t-shirt with a cheeseburger on it.</p><p>“That was…unbelievable.” Then she caught a whiff of him and backed away. “Hey, you’re a vampire!”</p><p>He nodded. “Yeah, I am as it happens. The name’s Dewi, Dewi Jenkins.”</p><p>“But don’t you care that I’m a werewolf?”</p><p>He shrugged. “I’m not prejudiced, or nothing. Just thought you both needed a hand with those fellas.”</p><p>“Diolch yn fawr iawn,” said Luke.</p><p>“Sorry, I don’t speak Welsh,” said Dewi. “I’m from South Wales, as it happens.”</p><p>“Oh, well thanks anyway.”</p><p>Dewi Jenkins pulled a flask from his jacket and took a swig, “Thirsty work this.”</p><p>Bethan screwed up her face in disgust. “Is that blood?”</p><p>“You what? No, nothing like that. Coca-Cola. My mam always said it’d rot my teeth, but I reckon fangs are a bit more resilient, like. Mind you, not sure if there are vampire dentists, so what I do is I floss and brush twice a day, regular, just to make sure. Don’t want to spend eternity with bad teeth, do I?”</p><p>Bethan’s expression had glazed over into the bewildered look that most people had when they were on the end of one of Dewi Jenkin’s speeches.</p><p>Luke eyed the van. “Think you could give us a lift?”</p><p>“Sure, where are you heading?” Dewi asked.</p><p>“Farm just south of Abergwynant. We’ve got some friends waiting for us”. Luke paused. “Can’t say they’d be too happy about a vampire showing up, mind. No offense.”</p><p>Dewi shook his head. “None taken. I’ll just drop you off and be on my way.” He tilted his hat forward. “Dark times these, and there’s a lot of other folks that need my help.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>